large_numbersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of googologisms/Class 2
[[List of googologisms/Class 1|'Smaller numbers']] 106 ~ 1020 *Million or Micriad or Byriad or Garthousand or Dugarhundred, 106 = 1,000,000 *Novemdecwo or Guppybit, 220 = 1,048,576 *Vigintwo, 221 = 2,097,152 *Truper Gross or Googovi, 126 = 2,985,984 *Minimusmicrillion, 3,000,003 *Texclamation, 10! = 3,628,800 *Crore or Pipsqueak, 107 = 10,000,000 *Ternary-small fry, 315 = 14,348,907 *Bareight or Fzeight, 88 = 16,777,216 *Minnowbit, 225 = 33,554,432 *Quadruper Gross, 127 = 35,831,808 *Elevexclamation, 11! = 39,916,800 *Myllion or Octad or Awk or Quadmicrillion or Tryriad or Yi, 108 = 100,000,000 *Googovij, 147 = 105,413,504 *Barnine or Fznine, 99 = 387,420,489 *Twelxclamation, 12! = 479,001,600 *Nonix, 999,999,999 *Billion(S)(S) means 'in the short scale', and (L) means 'in the long scale'. or Milliard or Naniad or Arab, 109 = 1,000,000,000 *2,147,483,647 *Trigintwo, 231 = 2,147,483,648 *Minimusnanillion, 3,000,000,003 *Sagan, 4,000,000,000 *Googoviji, 168 = 4,294,967,296 *Thirteexclamation, 13! = 6,227,020,800 *The planck constant, 6,626,070,040 *World Population (2017), 7,600,000,000 *Coulomb's constant, ~ 8,987,551,787.3681764... *Dialogue or Fzten or Barten or Quadryriad, 1010 = 10,000,000,000 *Vigintree, 321 = 10,460,353,203 *Gobybit, 235 = 34,359,738,368 *Little Squeaker, 50,000,000,000 *Fourteexclamation, 14! = 87,178,291,200 *Kharab, 1011 = 100,000,000,000 *Googoix, 189 = 198,359,290,368 *Fzeleven, 1111 = 285,311,670,611 *Trillion(S) or Billion(L) or Piciad or Quadnanillion or Quintyriad or Garmillion or Zhao, 1012 = 1,000,000,000,000 *Fifteexclamation, 15! = 1,307,674,368,000 *Quadragintwo, 241 = 2,199,023,255,552 *Minimuspicillion, 3,000,000,000,003 *10101.1 ~ 3,883,775,501,690.11 *Trarthree or Tritria or Megafugathree or Threeplaton, 33 = 327 = 7,625,597,484,987 *Hyper Gross, 1212 = 8,916,100,448,256 *Neel, 1013 = 10,000,000,000,000 *Googox, 2010 = 10,240,000,000,000 *Sixteexclamation, 16! = 20,922,789,888,000 *SpongeBob's Number, 29,998,559,671,349 *Lifetime of Brahma, 360*100*2000*(4+3+2+1)*43200 = 31,104,000,000,000 *Sextyriad, 1014 = 100,000,000,000,000 *Seventeexclamation, 17! = 355,687,428,096,000 *Integral-dekapetaseptemdecile, 588,235,294,117,647 *Trigintree, 331 = 617,673,396,283,947 *Quadrillion(S) or Billiard or Femtiad or Small Fry or Padma, 1015 = 1,000,000,000,000,000 *Gogolbit, 250 = 1,125,899,906,842,624 *Quinquagintwo, 251 = 2,251,799,813,685,248 *Minimusfemtillion, 3,000,000,000,000,003 *Eighteexclamation, 18! = 6,402,373,705,728,000 *10101.2 ~ 7,062,068,481,041,395 *Byllion or Sedeniad or Quadpicillion or Septyriad or Jing, 1016 = 10,000,000,000,000,000 *Pektalbit, 255 = 36,028,797,018,963,968 *Integral-exaundevigintile, 52,631,578,947,368,421 *Shankh, 1017 = 100,000,000,000,000,000 *Nineteexclamation, 19! = 121,645,100,408,832,000 *Octal-guppychunk, 819 = 144,115,188,075,855,872 *Ramanujan Constant, 262,537,412,640,768,744 *Quintillion(S) or Trillion(L) or Attiad or Octyriad, 1018 = 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Guppybyte, 820 = 1,152,921,504,606,846,976 *Pervushin's number, 261-1 = 2,305,843,009,213,693,951 *Sexagintwo, 261 = 2,305,843,009,213,693,952 *Twexclamation, 20! = 2,432,902,008,176,640,000 *Minimusattillion, 3,000,000,000,000,000,003 *Mana-sankh, 1019 = 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Decamel, 10,101,010,101,010,101,010 *Twenty-twos, 22,222,222,222,222,222,222 *Quadragintree, 341 = 36,472,996,377,170,786,403 *Binary-prawn, 265 = 36,893,488,147,419,103,232 *Vigintiv, 44,444,444,444,444,444,444 1020 ~ 1050 *Guppy or Gai or Quadfemtillion or Nonyriad, 1020 = 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Sextillion(S) or Trilliard or Zeptiad or Quadrippion, 1021 = 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *22! = 1,124,000,727,777,607,680,000 *Dutrimevalka, 2,222,222,222,222,222,222,222 *Septuagintwo, 271 = 2,361,183,241,434,822,606,848 *Minimuszeptillion, 3,000,000,000,000,000,000,003 *Duodecimal-guppy, 1220 = 3,833,759,992,447,475,122,176 *Decyriad, 1022 *Minnowbyte, 825 = 3.7779*1022 *Sagan's number, 7*1022 *Avogadro's Number, 6.02214199*1023 *Quadrixvigintiv, 999,944,444,444,444,444,444,444 *Septillion(S) or Quadrillion(L) or Zi or Yoctiad or Quadattillion, 1024 *Ogolbit, 280 = 1.208926*1024 *Quinquagintree, 351 = 2.153694*1024 *Octogintwo, 281 = 2.417851*1024 *Minimusyoctillion, 3,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,003 *Minnow, 1025 *Binary-twerpuloid, 285 ~ 3.868562*1025 *Octillion(S) or Quadrilliard or Xoniad, 1027 *Nonagintwo, 291 = 2.475880*1027 *Minimusxonillion, 3,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,003 *Meroogol, ~ 5.958672011281*1027 *Rang or Quadzeptillion, 1028 *Sexagintree, 361 = 1.271735*1029 *Thirty-threes, 3.333*1029 *Nonillion(S) or Quintillion(L) or Veciad, 1030 *Belphegor's prime, 1,000,000,000,000,066,600,000,000,000,001 *Little Googol or Bingol or Googolbit, 2100 = 1,267,650,600,228,229,401,496,703,205,376 *Centwo, 2101 = 2,535,301,200,456,458,802,993,406,410,752 *Minimusvecillion, 3,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,003 *Tryllion or Quadyoctillion or Gou, 1032 *Googoxex, 4020 ~ 1.100*1032 *Thixclamation, 30! = 2.652528*1032 *Decillion(S) or Quintilliard or Meciad or Quintippion, 1033 *Goby, 1035 *Undecillion(S) or Sextillion(L) or Jian or Dueciad or Quadxonillion, 1036 *Coupling constant, ~ 3.37709*1038 *Fugafour, 443 = 3.402823669*1038 *Duodecillion(S) or Sextilliard or Treciad or Sextippion, 1039 *Forty-fours, 4.444*1039 *Zheng or Quadvecillion, 1040 *Tredecillion(S) or Septillion(L) or Tetreciad, 1042 *Ferrier's prime, (2148+1)/17 ~ 2.0988936657*1043 *Zai or Quadmecillion, 1044 *Quattuordecillion(S) or Septilliard or Penteciad, 1045 *Gogolbyte, 850 = 1.42724769*1045 *Number of Combinations in a 4x4x4, ~ 7.401197*1045 *Ternary-googol, 3100 = 5.153775*1047 *Forxclamation, 40! = 8.159152*1047 *Quindecillion(S) or Octillion(L) or Hexeciad or Quadduecillion or Ji, 1048 *Centree, 3101 ~ 1.546132*1048 *Pektalbyte, 855 ~ 4.67680524*1049 *Fifty-fives, 5.555*1049 1050 ~ 10100 *Lcillion or Gogol, 1050 *Sexdecillion(S) or Octilliard or Hepteciad or Septippion, 1051 *Gougasha or Quadtrecillion, 1052 *Tallakshana, 1053 *Order of Monster group, ~ 8.080174*1053 *Duodecimal-gogol, 1250 ~ 9.100438*1053 *Septendecillion(S) or Nonillion(L) or Octeciad, 1054 *Pektal, 1055 *Asougi or Quadtetrecillion, 1056 *Octodecillion(S) or Nonilliard or Enneciad or Octippion, 1057 *Sixty-sixes, 6.666*1059 *Novemdecillion(S) or Decillion(L) or Nayuta‎ or Icosiad or Quadpentecillion, 1060 *Quaternary-googol, 4100 = 1.606938*1060 *Minimusicosillion, 3*1060+3 *Mahaugha, 1062 *Vigintillion(S) or Decilliard, 1063 *Quadryllion or Fukashigi or Quadhexecillion, 1064 *Fifxclamation, 50! ~ 3.041409*1064 *Jumbo Shrimp, 1065 *Vigesimal-gogol, 2050 ~ 1.125900*1065 *Unvigintillion(S) or Undecillion(L), 1066 *Muryoutaisuu or Quadheptecillion, 1068 *Megaminx puzzle, ~ 1.0066961655*1068 *Duovigintillion(S) or Undecilliard or Nonippion, 1069 *Seventy-sevens, 7.777*1069 *Quinary-googol, 5100 = 7.888609*1069 *Trevigintillion(S) or Duodecillion(L) or Quadoctecillion, 1072 *Ogolbyte, 880 = 1.76684706*1072 *Gazillion, 1074 *Quattuorvigintillion(S) or Lightweight, 1075 *Quadennecillion, 1076 *Sexary-googol, 6100 = 6.533186*1077 *Quinvigintillion(S) or Tredecillion(L), 1078 *Eddington number, 136*2256 = 1.5747724*1079 *Eighty-eights, 8.888*1079 *Ogol or Quadicosillion, 1080 *Sexvigintillion(S), 1081 *Primofaxul, 200# ~ 7.79992*1081 *Sixtixclamation, 60! = 8.320987*1081 *Septenvigintillion(S), Quattuordecillion(L), 1084 *Septenary-googol, 7100 = 3.234476*1084 *Tiny Twerpuloid, 1085 *Calvin and Hobbes Number, 3*1085 *Duodecimal-ogol, 1280 ~ 2.160228*1086 *Octovigintillion(S), or Decippion, 1087 *Muryougasha, 1088 *Sexagesimal-gogol, 6050 ~ 8.082812774648*1088 *Ninety-nines, 1090-1 *Novemvigintillion(S) or Quindecillion(L) or Triacontiad or Googolspeck, 1090 *Googolbyte, 8100 = 2.037035*1090 *Trigintillion(S) or Undecippion, 1093 *Googolcrumb, 1095 *Nonary-googol, 9100 = 2.656139*1095 *Untrigintillion(S) or Sexdecillion(L), 1096 *Uppala, 1098 *Duotrigintillion(S) or Dvajagravati or Googolchunk, 1099 *Phigol, ~ 1.61803*1099 *Egol, ~ 2.71828*1099 *Pigol, ~ 3.14159*1099 *Centix, 10100-1 10100 ~ 10200 *Googol, 10100 = 10050 *Googolteen, 10100+10 *Gooprol, first prime after 10100 = 10100+267 *Booprol, second prime after 10100 = 10100+949 *Trooprol, third prime after 10100 = 10100+1243 *Quadrooprol, fourth prime after 10100 = 10100+1293 *Googolty or Googolbunch, 10101 *Tretrigintillion(S) or Septendecillion(L), 10102 *Googoli, 10251 ~ 2.745419789655*10102 *Undecimal-googol, 11100 ~ 1.378061233982*10104 *Googolij, 10452 ~ 7.686588707335*10104 *Quattuortrigintillion(S) or Googolcrowd, 10105 *Duodecimal-googol, 12100 ~ 8.281797452201*10107 *Quintrigintillion(S) or Octodecillion(L), 10108 *Googgol, 15050 ~ 6.3762150021405*10108 *Googoliv, 10854 ~ 6.380912603045*10109 *Eleventyplex or Googolswarm, 10110 *Sextrigintillion(S) or Duodecippion, 10111 *Tredecimal-googol, 13100 ~ 2.479335110966*10111 *Googolv, 11055 ~ 1.890591424713*10112 *Septentrigintillion(S) or Novemdecillion(L), 10114 *Quattourdecimal-googol, 14100 ~ 4.10018608885*10114 *Googolvi, 11256 ~ 5.704390783543*10114 *Octotrigintillion(S), 10117 *Googolvij, 11457 ~ 1.752171153651*10117 *Quindecimal-googol, 15100 ~ 4.065611775352*10117 *Novemtrigintillion(S) or Vigintillion(L) or Tetracontiad or Quadtriacontillion, 10120 *Hexadecimal-googol, 16100 ~ 2.582*10120 *Googolix, 11859 ~ 1.741961014076*10122 *Government Number, 3.835042338*10122 *Quadragintillion(S) or Tredecippion, 10123 *Googolex, 12060 ~ 5.6347514*10124 *Unquadragintillion(S) or Unvigintillion(L), 10126 *Googolxi, 12261 ~ 1.853316836684*10127 *Quintyllion, 10128 *Duoquadragintillion(S) or Quattuordecippion, 10129 *Googolxij, 12462 ~ 6.196471835469*10129 *Vigesimal-googol, 20100 ~ 1.267651*10130 *Trequadragintillion(S) or Duovigintillion(L), 10132 *Mahakathana, 10133 *Googolxiv, 12864 ~ 7.268387242956*10134 *Quattuorquadragintillion(S), 10135 *Quinquadragintillion(S) or Trevigintillion(L), 10138 *Asankhyeya, 10140 *Sexquadragintillion(S) or Quindecippion, 10141 *Septenquadragintillion(S) or Quattuorvigintillion(L), 10144 *Dvajagranisamani or Gazilliard, 10145 *Octoquadragintillion(S), 10147 *Googolxix, 13869 ~ 4.483910771586*10147 *Trigesimal-googol, 30100 ~ 5.15377520732*10147 *Novemquadragintillion(S) or Quinvigintillion(L) or Pentacontiad, 10150 *Quinquagintillion(S), 10153 *Dubarfour or Tritetra, 34 ~ 1.3408*10154 *Dozenplex, 12144 ~ 2.524058*10155 *Unquinquagintillion(S) or Sexvigintillion(L), 10156 *Hundrexclamation, 100! ~ 9.332622*10157 *Duoquinquagintillion(S) or Sexdecippion, 10159 *Quadtetracontillion, 10160 *Quadragesimal-googol, 40100 ~ 1.606938044259*10160 *Trequinquagintillion(S) or Septenvigintillion(L), 10162 *Quattuorquinquagintillion(S), 10165 *Quinquinquagintillion(S) or Octovigintillion(L), 10168 *Quinquagesimal-googol, 50100 ~ 7.88860905221*10169 *Sexquinquagintillion(S), 10171 *Septenquinquagintillion(S) or Novemvigintillion(L), 10174 *Octoquinquagintillion(S) or Septendecippion, 10177 *Sexagesimal-googol, 60100 ~ 6.533186235001*10177 *Novemquinquagintillion(S) or Trigintillion(L), 10180 *Sexagintillion(S) or Octodecippion, 10183 *The Number of plank lenghts in the observable universe, 4.6*10185 *Unsexagintillion(S) or Untrigintillion(L), 10186 *Minor Faxul, 200!! ~ 1.18305*10188 *Baker's Dozenplex, 13169 ~ 1.804789*10188 *Duosexagintillion(S), 10189 *Vahanaprajnapti, 10191 *Tresexagintillion(S) or Duotrigintillion(L), 10192 *Quattuorsexagintillion(S), 10195 *Quinsexagintillion(S) or Tretrigintillion(L), 10198 *Tretrigintillion(L), 10198 10200 ~ 10500 *Gargoogol or Fzhundred or Barhundred or Quadpentacontillion, googol2 = 10200 *Sexsexagintillion(S) or Novemdecippion, 10201 *Centyriad, 10202 *Septensexagintillion(S) or Quattuortrigintillion(L), 10204 *Octosexagintillion(S), 10207 *Novemsexagintillion(S) or Quintrigintillion(L) or Mentaggoogol or Heptacontiad, 10210 *Septuagintillion(S), or Vigintippion, 10213 *Unseptuagintillion(S) or Sextrigintillion(L), 10216 *Duoseptuagintillion(S), 10219 *Matthew's number, 4.71193079990*10219 *Treseptuagintillion(S) or Septentrigintillion(L), 10222 *Quattuorseptuagintillion(S), 10225 *Quinseptuagintillion(S) or Octotrigintillion(L), 10228 *Googoc, 200100 ~ 1.2676506002282*10230 *Sexseptuagintillion(S), 10231 *Googoci, 202101 ~ 6.926092926231*10232 *Septenseptuagintillion(S) or Novemtrigintillion(L), 10234 *Octoseptuagintillion(S) or Inga, 10237 *Novemseptuagintillion(S) or Quadragintillion(L) or Octacontiad or Quadhexacontillion, 10240 *Octogintillion(S), 10243 *Unoctogintillion(S) or Unquadragintillion(L), 10246 *Duooctogintillion(S), 10249 *Treoctogintillion(S) or Duoquadragintillion(L), 10252 *Quattuoroctogintillion(S), 10255 *Sextyllion, 10256 *Quinoctogintillion(S) or Trequadragintillion(L), 10258 *Sexoctogintillion(S), 10261 *Gigaminx puzzle, ~ 9.1197528826*10262 *Septenoctogintillion(S) or Quattuorquadragintillion(L), 10264 *Octooctogintillion(S), 10267 *Novemoctogintillion(S) or Quinquadragintillion(L) or Enneacontiad, 10270 *Nonagintillion(S), 10273 *Unnonagintillion(S) or Sexquadragintillion(L), 10276 *Duononagintillion(S), 10279 *Quadheptacontillion, 10280 *Trenonagintillion(S) or Septenquadragintillion(L), 10282 *Kuruta, 10283 *Quattuornonagintillion(S), 10285 *Quinnonagintillion(S) or Octoquadragintillion(L), 10288 *Sexnonagintillion(S), 10291 *Septennonagintillion(S) or Novemquadragintillion(L), 10294 *Octononagintillion(S), 10297 *Centimel, ~ 1.001*10299 *Novemnonagintillion(S) or Quinquagintillion(L) or Hectiad or Dugargoogol, googol3 = 10300 *Millwo, 21001 ~ 2.143017*10301 *Centillion(S) or Eceton, 10303 *Astragol, #*(10,10)*100 ~ 2.8*10305 *Unquinquagintillion(L), 10306 *Duoquinquagintillion(L), 10312 *Trequinquagintillion(L), 10318 *Quadoctacontillion, 10320 *Quattuorquinquagintillion(L), 10324 *Sarvanikshepa, 10329 *Decicentillion(S), 10333 *Sexquinquagintillion(L), 10336 *Trigintippion, 10339 *Septenquinquagintillion(L), 10342 *Octoquinquagintillion(L), 10348 *Novemquinquagintillion(L), 10354 *Sexagintillion(L) or Quadenneacontillion, 10360 *Viginticentillion(S), 10363 *Primo-vigesimo-centillion(S) or Unsexagintillion(L), 10366 *Duosexagintillion(L), 10372 *Googocli, 302151 ~ 3.02725068773*10374 *Faxul, 200! ~ 7.88657867364*10374 *Googoclij, 304152 ~ 2.493358395629*10377 *Tresexagintillion(L), 10378 *Quattuorsexagintillion(L), 10384 *Quinsexagintillion(L), 10390 *Triginticentillion(S), 10393 *Sexsexagintillion(L), 10396 *Googoclix, 318159 ~ 7.689747463735*10397 *Quadhectillion, 10400 *Septensexagintillion(L), 10402 *Octosexagintillion(L), 10408 *Googoclexiv, 328164 ~ 4.011532995691*10412 *Novemsexagintillion(L), 10414 *Bentaggoogol or Septuagintillion(L), 10420 *Uttaraparamanurajahpravesa, 10421 *Quadraginticentillion(S), 10423 *Unseptuagintillion(L), 10426 *Googoclexix, 338169 ~ 2.437*10427 *Duoseptuagintillion(L), 10432 *Fugafive, 554 ~ 7.182120874*10436 *Treseptuagintillion(L), 10438 *Quattuorseptuagintillion(L), 10444 *Quinseptuagintillion(L), 10450 *Quinquaginticentillion(S), 10453 *Sexseptuagintillion(L), 10456 *Septenseptuagintillion(L), 10462 *Octoseptuagintillion(L), 10468 *Pete-3.c, ~ 2.33*10472 *Millree, 31001 ~ 3.966212*10477 *Octogintillion(L), 10480 *Sexaginticentillion(S), 10483 *Unoctogintillion(L), 10486 *Duooctogintillion(L), 10492 *Treoctogintillion(L), 10498 10500 ~ 101000 *Aocillion or Googolding, 10500 *Quattuoroctogintillion(L), 10504 *Quinoctogintillion(L), 10510 *Septyllion, 10512 *Astrigol, ~ 7.843*10512 *Septuaginticentillion, 10513 *Sexoctogintillion(L), 10516 *Quadragintippion, 10519 = 103*(40th prime) *Googoccy, 400200 ~ 2.582249878087*10520 *Septenoctogintillion(L), 10522 *Googocci, 402201 ~ 2.81472953*10523 *Octooctogintillion(L), 10528 *Novemoctogintillion(L), 10534 *Nonagintillion(L), 10540 *Octoginticentillion(S), 10543 *Tupper's number, ~ 4.85845063618*10543 *Unnonagintillion(L), 10546 *Googoccix, 418209 ~ 6.696423178769*10547 *Duononagintillion(L), 10552 *Trenonagintillion(L), 10558 *Quattuornonagintillion(L), 10564 *Quinnonagintillion(L), 10570 *Teraminx puzzle, ~ 1.7989021000*10571 *Nonaginticentillion(S), 10573 *Sexnonagintillion(L), 10576 *Googoccyxex, 440220 ~ 3.62734469333*10581 *Septennonagintillion(L), 10582 *Octononagintillion(L), 10588 *Novemnonagintillion(L), 10594 *Centillion(L), 10600 *Ducentillion(S), 10603 *Googoccyxexvij, 454227 ~ 1.418007730768*10603 *Tentaggoogol, 10630 *Decicentillion(L), 10660 *Quinquagintippion, 10687 = 103*(50th prime) *Viginticentillion(L), 10720 *Astergol, ~ 6.213*10724 *Primo-vigesimo-centilliard, 10729 *Googoccelxxi, 542271 ~ 8.199864047424*10740 *Triginticentillion(L), 10780 *Googoccic, 598299 ~ 1.7125924*10830 *Quadraginticentillion(L), 10840 *Sexagintippion, 10843 = 103*(60th prime) *Quinquaginticentillion(L), 10900 *Trecentillion(S), 10903 *Astrapengol, ~ 1.412*10941 *Sexaginticentillion(L), 10960 *Petaminx puzzle, ~ 7.7263039555*10992 *Millix, 101000-1 101000 ~ 1010,000 *Great Googol or Googolchime, 101000 *Gödel number, ~ 1.97231222789*101015 *Septuaginticentillion(L), 101020 *Octyllion, 101024 *Septuagintippion, 101047 = 103*(70th prime) *Octoginticentillion(L), 101080 *Nonaginticentillion(L), 101140 *Astraexigol, ~ 9.389*101161 *Googgool, (350)50 ~ 6.3553108734248*101192 *Ducentillion(L), 101200 *Quadringentillion(S), 101203 *Octogintippion, 101227 = 103*(80th prime) *Nonagintippion, 101389 = 103*(90th prime) *Googod, 101500 *Quingentillion(S), 101503 *Centippion, 101623 = 103*(100th prime) *((3!)!)! = (6!)! = 720! ~ 2.6012189436*101746 *Trecentillion(L), 101800 *Sescentillion(S), 101803 *Legion's number of the first kind, 666666 ~ 2.71541759288712*101880 *Millyriad, 102002 *Nonyllion, 102048 *Septingentillion(S), 102103 *Dubarfive or Tripenta, 35 ~ 1.911012*102184 *Quadringentillion(L), 102400 *Octingentillion(S), 102403 *Thousaxclamation, 1000! = 4.023872*102567 *Nongentillion, 102703 *Quingentillion(L) or Killiad or Fzthousand or Barthousand or Mallion, 21000 = 103000 *Millillion(S), 103003 *Binary-goohol, 210,000 ~ 1.995*103,010 *Googolmox, 1906953 ~ 9.059832660037*103125 *Googoxem, 1980990 ~ 4.9950329674*103263 *Googoim, 1998999 ~ 1.971915978304*103297 *Googom, 20001000 ~ 1.071508607186*103301 *Googomij, 20041002 ~ 3.173310944678*103308 *Googomox, 20061003 ~ 1.729503600429*103312 *Googomiv, 20081004 ~ 9.435464975657*103315 *Googomvi, 20121006 ~ 2.816723662586*103323 *Googomvij, 20141007 ~ 1.541283329538*103327 *Googomxi, 20221011 ~ 1.395545236851*103342 *Googomxij, 20241012 ~ 7.674220364659*103345 *Googomxox, 20261013 ~ 4.224290315688*103349 *Googomxiv, 20281014 ~ 2.327565817567*103353 *Googomxix, 20381019 ~ 1.199662501659*103372 *Sescentillion(L), 103600 *Millimel, ~ 1.0001*103999 *Quadkillillion, 104000 *Decyllion, 104096 *Septingentillion(L), 104200 *Octingentillion(L), 104800 *Googolbell, 105000 *Nongentillion(L), 105400 *Platillion or Millillion(L), 106000 *Millilliardilliardplex, 106003 *Fugasix, 665 = 8.019051141*106050 *Undecyllion, 108192 1010,000 ~ 10100,000 *Googoltoll or Goohol, 1010,000 *Gogoomump, 1012,000 *Quasnta, 1015,000+100π *Quasnty, 1015,000+100π+1 *Duodecyllion, 1016,384 *Quindia, 22222 ~ 2.003529930406846*1019,728 *Gargood, 1020,000 *Millippion, 1023,757 = 103*(1000th prime) *Myrillion, 1030,003 *Tredecyllion, 1032,768 *Myriadbang, 10,000! ~ 2.8462596809*1035,660 *Trihexa, 666 ~ 2.6591197721723665*1036,305 *Astrangol, ~ 1.741*1042,853 *Hitchhiker's number, 2276,709 = 5.1176453*1083,297 *Googovplevij, 7100,000 ~ 6.367976114 × 1084,509 *Fugaseven, 776 ~ 8.6958018964*1099,424 10100,000 ~ 101,000,000 *Googolgong, 10100,000 *Googovplexij, 12100,000 ~ 1.33230838902*10107,918 *Quindecyllion, 10131,072 *Integal Megaseptileplex, 10142,857 *5!1, 54321 ~ 6.206*10183,231 *Octalyton, 8\ = 40,32040,320 = 3.86816506*10185,694 *Sexdecyllion, 10262,144 *Hamlet monkey number, ~ 6.449*10284,265 *Decimyrillion, 10300,003 *Micrwo, 21,000,001 ~ 1.980131*10301,030 *Ecetongong, 10303,000 *Largest known twin primes, ~ 1.483*10388,341 *Septendecyllion, 10524,288 *Trihepta, 777 ~ 3.7598235267837885*10695,974 Larger numbers Notes